


Лоис Лейн

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Ойкава может читать мысли





	

**Author's Note:**

> Поток сознания, бюджетная картинка.  
> Ойкава-центрик, преканон, иваой брошип.

Замечательный коллаж к фику от [лучик радости](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3414597)

Ойкава умеет читать мысли. Это настоящая телепатия, а не те фокусы, которые в прайм-тайм проделывает на экране доктор Лайтман. Иногда Ойкава думает, что это дар, иногда – что проклятие, но чаще всего он вообще об этом не думает. Чтение мыслей – такая же неотъемлемая его часть, как, скажем, волнистые волосы и светло-карие глаза.

«И смазливая физиономия», – добавляет Ива-чан.

Ива-чан – Ивайзуми Хаджиме – лучший, если не сказать единственный настоящий друг Ойкавы. Они живут по соседству и дружат с самого садика. Ойкава помнит их первую встречу, как будто это было вчера. Он прячется за маминой юбкой и совсем не хочет знакомиться с новыми соседями: ему пять, но он уже знает, как жестоки бывают дети. С окрестными мальчишкам они не ладят – Ойкаву дразнят девчонкой и фриком и часто отбирают игрушки или толкают в грязь. Нет, он совсем не хочет знакомиться с новыми соседями.

К несчастью, у него нет выбора. Мать выталкивает его вперед, и Ойкава встречается взглядом с настороженными зелеными глазами.

«Похож на девчонку», – мелькает в голове у нового знакомого, и Ойкава тут же начинает пыхтеть от возмущения. Ничего подобного!

– Ты похож на девчонку, – произносит этот… Ивайзуми, вспоминает Ойкава. Новые соседи все Ивайзуми, а этого зовут Ивайзуми Хаджиме.

– И ничего не похож, – бурчит Ойкава. – Никакая я не девчонка, и не фрик, и… – он задыхается от подступающих слез. Ну вот, все снова повторяется – дразнилки, издевательства, вот это все, и у него никогда не будет нормальных друзей, и…

«Не плачь, я буду тебя защищать», – думает Ивайзуми и яростно шмыгает носом. Ойкава от удивления икает, выдыхает: – Ива-ча-а-ан! – и начинает снова реветь. На этот раз от облегчения. Кто-то и вправду захотел… кто-то предложил…

– Не плачь, – говорит Ива-чан – правда, вместо того, чтобы предлагать Ойкаве защиту, добавляет: – Девчонки тоже бывают клевыми.

– Ну, Ива-ча-а-ан! – Ойкава размазывает по щекам слезы и щербато улыбается. Ива-чану вовсе не нужно знать, что он услышал его невысказанное обещание.

Ивайзуми становится постоянной величиной в его жизни. Настолько постоянной, что иногда Ойкаве кажется, что Земля вращается вокруг Ива-чана, а вовсе не вокруг Солнца.

Ойкава не собирается рассказывать Ивайзуми о своих способностях – он верит ему, верит в него, но где-то в глубине души все равно боится услышать презрительное «Фрик!» Нет, Ойкава ничего не рассказывает о своих способностях, даже не заикается – но иногда слова бывают не нужны. С годами их дружба крепнет и растет, и Ойкава просто… теряет осторожность. Все чаще выполняет мелкие невысказанные хотелки Ивайзуми – вроде поесть после школы горячих пирожков с мясом, посмотреть вечером очередное кино про кайджу, провести выходные за игрой в трансформеров – заканчивает фразы, отвечает на невысказанные вопросы. Это происходит непроизвольно – Ойкава просто не может заставить себя опасаться: это же Ива-чан! Со временем Ивайзуми все чаще начинает бросать на него задумчивые взгляды, и Ойкава понимает: тянуть дальше некуда.

Он долго собирается с силами, но на такие откровения не хватает никаких сил – собирай-не собирай, а потому однажды просто выпаливает:

– Ива-чан, я могу читать мысли!

Они сидят в комнате Ойкавы и делают домашку.

– Ну да, конечно, – говорит, не поднимая глаз от тетради, Ивайзуми.

– Могу! – настаивает Ойкава. – И нет, я не валяю дурака… Не допустим, я и вправду их читаю… Да, мы можем это проверить – уже сейчас проверяем… Да, ты вполне можешь подумать что-нибудь оригинальное, но я все равно… Я не девчонка! Ива-чан!

– Значит, ты и вправду читаешь мысли, – говорит Ивайзуми. Он настороженно щурит глаза, но, кроме этого, никак не реагирует. Ойкава очень боится, что Ивайзуми отодвинется. Боится – хотя и понимает, что не смог бы его за это винить.

– Ты… Ива-чан, тебе не страшно? – спрашивает Ойкава громким шепотом. Сердце гулко бухает в груди, словно вот-вот собирается выпрыгнуть. Ойкава ненавидит эти ощущения.

– Конечно, страшно, – соглашается Ивайзуми. Ойкава сжимает руки в кулаки так крепко, что ногти больно впиваются в ладони.

«И что, теперь мы больше не друзья?» – угрюмо думает Ивайзуми.

– Ты у меня это спрашиваешь? – таращится на него Ойкава.

Ивайзуми смотрит на него и, кажется, читает на его лице куда больше, чем имеет право человек, не обладающий телепатией.

– Друзья, – кивает Ивайзуми с удовлетворением.

– Ива-ча-а-ан! – Ойкава чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Реветь немного стыдно, но он так боялся… все это время… а оказалось…

«Не плачь, – думает Ивайзуми. – Не плачь, я никогда тебя не брошу».

Но вслух произносит только:

– Дуракава.

После этого все становится легче. Теперь они с Ивайзуми как будто настоящие шпионы – вдвоем против всего мира. Как будто Ойкава – Бонд, а Ивайзуми его Кью, который постоянно следит за тем, как бы он не сболтнул чего лишнего.

Ойкава играет в шпионов ровно до тех пор, пока они с Ивайзуми не открывают для себя вселенную Марвела, DC – и Людей Икс.

– Это ты, – довольно изрекает Ивайзуми, когда на экране появляется профессор Ксавьер.

– Нет, – говорит Ойкава. Ему совсем не хочется быть лысым кукловодом с жучиными глазами, еще и инвалидом к тому же. – Нет-нет-нет, ничего подобного.

– Ну, тогда Эмма Фрост, – пожимает плечами Ивайзуми, довольно ухмыляясь и даже не пытаясь этого скрыть.

– Ива-чан, сколько можно говорить! Я не девчонка. Я просто…

– Ну?

– Сверхчеловек! Вот именно! Не мутант, а сверхчеловек!

– Супермен, что ли? – задумывается Ивайзуми.

– Да, – кивает Ойкава быстро. Быть Суперменом куда лучше, чем профессором Икс.

– Трусы поверх трико? – спрашивает Ивайзуми и снова ухмыляется.

– Ива-ча-а-ан!

Они переходят в среднюю школу и начинают играть в волейбол. Поначалу это просто компромисс, разумный выбор – перед тем, как записаться в кружок, они долго обсуждают, какой спорт будет интересен им обоим. Это обязательно должен быть спорт – тут Ивайзуми непреклонен: телепатия Ойкавы не должна давать ему никаких преимуществ. В каком-то смысле это срабатывает.

– С ума сойти! Ты именно так себя всегда и чувствуешь? – спрашивает Ойкава как-то после напряженного тренировочного матча. Они без сил валятся на скамейку и перетягивают друг у друга бутылку воды. Нет, Ойкава по-прежнему читает мысли – товарищей по команде, противников – и с легкостью разгадывает чужую стратегию, но этого недостаточно. Знание бесполезно, если он не может его применить, – оно просто накладывает на Ойкаву больше обязательств. Именно поэтому он и тренируется, как блажной. Тренер даже подумывает, не назначить ли его запасным связующим.

– Как – так? – спрашивает Ивайзуми и вытирает подолом футболки вспотевшее лицо.

– Так беспомощно, – говорит Ойкава. – Все происходило так быстро – я даже не успевал понять, где чьи мысли, и что нужно делать.

– Добро пожаловать в мир нормальных людей.

– Нет, спасибо. Я попробовал, и мне не понравилось.

Ивайзуми устало отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

– Это было необязательно, – ноет Ойкава, потирая макушку.

– Зато очень приятно.

К концу второго года средней школы придуманная Ойкавой гипотеза про собственное сходство с Суперменом получает неожиданное подтверждение: он находит собственного Лекса Лютора. На самом деле новопровозглашенного заклятого врага Ойкавы зовут Ушиджима Вакатоши, и он их ровесник.

– Он собирается меня уничтожить, Ива-чан! – жарко шепчет Ойкава после финального матча префектуры, который Китаичи выигрывает с небольшим отрывом. – Ты видел, как он на меня смотрел? Или он, или я!

– Это волейбол, а не битва за Метрополис, – осаживает его Ивайзуми.

– Да, но…

– Вряд ли он вообще тебя запомнил.

– Ива-чан!

На этот раз Ивайзуми ошибается: Ушивака запоминает Ойкаву достаточно хорошо, чтобы отыскать после окончания чемпионата и предложить вместе завоевать нацию.

– И после этого ты будешь утверждать, что он не Лекс Лютор?! Завоевать нацию! Так и сказал.

– Во-первых, не завоевать нацию, а поступить в Шираторизаву и победить на Национальных.

– А в чем разница? – интересуется Ойкава.

К этому времени они настолько плотно подсели на волейбол, что разницы и вправду никакой.

– Я одного не понимаю, – говорит как-то вечером Ивайзуми. Сегодня он опять ночует у Ойкавы. Футоны расстелены: Ойкава категорически отказывается спать на кровати, если Ива-чан спит на полу. – Если ты – Супермен, а Ушивака – Лекс Лютор, то кто тогда я?

Ойкава не настолько хорошо знает вселенную Супермена, поэтому ответ напрашивается только один.

– Лои… – начинает было он со смешком.

– Закончишь это предложение, и я тебе врежу, – обещает Ивайзуми. – Это ты у нас девчонка, а не я.

– Ну… кхм… тогда Халк? – предполагает Ойкава невинно.

Отвешивать подзатыльники в темноте нелегко, поэтому Ивайзуми просто толкает его в бок.

– Росомаха? – предпринимает новую попытку Ойкава. – У тебя такие же стальные яй… Ай, Ива-чан!

– Последняя попытка, – говорит Ивайзуми.

– Ну тогда криптонит, – разводит руками Ойкава.

«Какого хрена?!» – думает Ивайзуми ошеломленно.

– Какого хрена?!

– Нет, смотри! – Ойкава садится на футоне и возбужденно размахивает руками. – Ты – моя слабость, мое уязвимое место. Все сходится!

– Заткнись, Дуракава, – говорит Ивайзуми. Он нечасто смущается, но сейчас, кажется, как раз такой случай. – К тому же, что-то тут не сходится. Я думал, криптонит – это человек, чьи мысли ты не сможешь прочитать.

– Нет, – отмахивается Ойкава. – Думаю, это как раз и будет Лоис Лейн. Таинственная и загадочная красавица, которая…

– Найдет на тебя управу, – заканчивает Ивайзуми понимающе.

– Я собирался сказать «завоюет мое сердце».

– Нет, ты точно девчонка.

– Ива-чан!

– Но ты, наверное, прав: такая девчонка и впрямь опасней криптонита. Представляю, как это будет. Она зайдет, вся такая красивая и уверенная. Ты заглянешь ей в глаза…

– В синие! В синие глаза!

– Почему именно в синие?

– Почему бы и нет? Хороший цвет.

– Ну ладно. Заглянешь ей в синие глаза – и не услышишь ничего, ни единой мысли. И подумаешь…

– Это – любовь!

– Скорее «твою мать»: она будет вертеть тобой как хочет, а ты и знать не будешь, чего ей от тебя надо, и что она на самом деле думает.

– Слушай, звучит жутко, – ежится Ойкава. – И впрямь опасней криптонита.

Потом Ойкава нет-нет, и вспоминает этот разговор – особенно когда жизнь сталкивает его с новыми девчонками. Какие-то из них красивы, какие-то – уверены в себе, но каждый раз, когда Ойкава встречается с ними взглядом, он слышит их мысли и думает: «Опять не та. Пронесло».

Все меняется на третьем году старшей школы. Весенние каникулы Ойкава проводит на тренировках – в этом году Китаичи снова стремится к первенству на префектурных соревнованиях. Излишнее усердие выходит ему боком: он зарабатывает растяжение и пропускает несколько первых тренировок. Исправно забегающие справиться о его самочувствии сокомандники и кохаи рассказывают о новичках, особенно об одном.

– У него лицо как у серийного убийцы!

– Он совершенно дикий. Ну… как дикий – асоциальный.

– Вы бы видели, что он вытворяет с мячом!

– Его интересует позиция связующего.

– Кажется, Ива-чан, – произносит Ойкава после очередного такого визита, – у меня появился конкурент.

– Еще один Лекс Лютор? – хмыкает Ивайзуми. Он читает волейбольный еженедельник и совершенно не собирается прерывать чтение ради какой-то ерунды.

– Ха-ха, – ворчит Ойкава.

На следующую утреннюю тренировку они приходят первыми. Точнее, так кажется поначалу. Ойкава толкает дверь и входит в раздевалку, не переставая пересказывать Ивайзуми какую-то безумную теорию о кайджу, стягивает сумку и останавливается. У шкафчиков кто-то стоит. Ойкава видит темную блестящую макушку, худую спину и острые лопатки, когда этот кто-то натягивает тренировочную футболку.

Ни спина, ни макушка Ойкаве незнакомы – значит, это кто-то из новичков.

– Я-хо, – произносит он бодро. Что-то кажется ему странным, но он никак не может понять, что. – Кто это тут у нас?

Новичок поворачивается, и Ойкава видит напряженное лицо.

«Как у серийного убийцы», – различает он знакомые мысли Ивайзуми. Значит, это Кагеяма. Кагеяма Тобио – тот, о котором ему столько рассказывали.

– Привет, Тобио-ча… – начинает Ойкава и осекается. Кагеяма напряженно смотрит на него в ответ. Глаза у него синие – синие! Ойкава встречается с ними взглядом, и… ничего не происходит. Ничего. Он ничего не слышит – ни единой мысли. В мозгу у Ойкавы что-то щелкает.

– Твою мать, – с чувством произносит он.


End file.
